Gundam Wing meets Robotech
by Kelvin
Summary: The SDF-1 lands on the Gundam Earth. rating for language. my first fic please don't flame


Author's Note: This is my first fanfic. Please don't flame me! All other reviews welcome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundum Wing or Robotech. Nor do I own Anne. She belongs to my friend. Thanks!

Gundum Wing meets Robotech

Chapter 1

__

It had been 2 years since the Barton Foundation's failed attempt to seize control of the Earth Sphere United Nation. The ESUN had prospered since then. The remnants of the Gundums had been placed in a museum dedicated to the heroes of the last major war, the Gundum Pilots. 

The Pilots themselves enjoyed normal lives. Heero Yuy had joined the Preventers, working with Wufei Chang. Duo Maxwell owned a slowly growing salvage company with his wife, Hilde. Quatre Raberba Winner continued to work with the former Maguanac Corps in their new construction company. And Trowa Barton had stayed in the circus with Catherine.

However, none knew that a new danger was coming. None knew that Earth would soon be embroiled in a war for survival once more.

The year is After Colony 198. The date is December 24, Christmas Eve, and the date the last major war had come to an end.

The place…

"Let's take a break."

Heero looked up at Wufei, his partner onboard this Preventer cruiser, stationed near Space Colony CA102. They had been reviewing strange data from their sensors for the last 3 hours. "Yeah, sure." He replied. As they both went aft for something to drink, Heero's thoughts turned to his love, Relena, the Vice Foreign Minister of the Earth Sphere United Nation (ESUN). _How is she? _He wondered, _And how are the others doing_?

"Dammit," said Duo as he saw the figures. "Our profits are in the negative."

"We need to sell some of this stuff," said Hilde.

"I know that," said Duo, "but most of this junk is old military hardware. There's no way we'll get rid of it."

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Duo," replied Hilde. "I'll go make some dinner."

"Yeah, sure," said Duo. "And make some coffee, too, please." _It's gonna be a long night._

"Look out below!"

Quatre barely got out of the way before the steel beam landed. "Watch what your doing," he called.

"Sorry Master Quatre," came the humbled reply.

Quatre shook his head and consulted the clipboard he held. His hat slipped. _Not again,_ he thought as he pushed it back into place. The Maguanock Construction Company was in full swing, he noted happily. He recalled when Rashid, former Maguanock captain, had suggested the idea. As he thought that thought, Rashid came around a cement truck with the owner of the property. _Now what?_ He wondered.

"Showtime in 5 minutes," Catherine called as she entered the trailer

"Be right there," replied Trowa as he grabbed his mask for the show. _What's with the reminder,_ he thought.

He didn't have to wonder for long. "The manager wants us to go first today," said Catharine as he exited his bedroom.

"Why?" asked Trowa, perplexed.

"We've been drawing crowds specifically for our performance," said Catherine. "So, the manager wants to give them what they want right away."

"I see," replied Trowa. He checked his watch. "It's showtime."

Relena looked out the window as her thoughts once more turned to Heero, the man she loved. She had gotten a note saying he had joined the Preventers last year. Since then she hadn't heard a thing. _Is he alright? _she wondered. _I would hate to not know if something happened to him. _She checked the time. 2 minutes until her meeting with the president and the other ministers. She sighed and stood up. She might as well get going.

As Heero and Wufei stepped onto the bridge, an alarm went off. The dashed to their stations a quarter second later.

"Large energy source detected on the other side of the colony," Wufei said as Heero brought engines online. Then Wufei gasped.

"What is it?" asked Heero. Then he saw the explosion that replaced Colony CA102.

Wufei said, "I'm reading some kind of alien spacecraft. It's a warship, and its gonna crash into Earth on its present course. It'll also destroy two more colonies."

"Send a priority one evacuation warning, then alert HQ," said Heero as he plotted a course to follow the strange ship.

Meanwhile, onboard the ship,

I've lost all system control. Engines not responding. We're going to cash, Zor," said the helmsman.

"Just do what you can," replied the being known as Zor. "We've gotten the factory out of the hands of the Robotech Masters. That's all that matters."

"Yes sir."

__

Now it ends, thought Zor. _Now I pay for my crimes against the universe. So be it._

On two orbital space colonies, evacuation sirens blared, but, as Heero and Wufei watched, not everyone escaped. 98% of the population of colony DC123 was killed and 76% of that of colony AL109. The destruction was massive. The strange ship proceeded on a course that threatened to pass over New York City. Heero and Wufei followed, unable to think of anything else. The ship entered the atmosphere.

Relena started at the sound of Une's comm unit going online, and a voice said "Preventer Earth reports a rampaging spacecraft, unknown origin, has appeared. Three colonies have been destroyed. Course prediction shows it'll fly over New York City!" 

Une grabbed the unit, demanding a direct link with Preventer Earth. Seconds later _Heero's_ voice spoke!

"Earth, reporting."

"What's going on? Preliminary report, _now_!" Une demanded.

"Unknown ship is entering the atmosphere. It's a warship, but all colonies have been destroyed by it's passing too close at high speed. No weapons fire, as yet." Heero replied.

"Damn," Une said, bolting from the room. This wasn't good.

As Une charged to the Preventers earthbound HQ, the alien ship entered Earth's atmosphere. The shockwaves it produced were far stronger than any seen before. As Heero watched, helpless, the ship ruined New York City as it passed overhead, and crashed on the far side of the Great Lakes, in what was once Canada. Heero went in for a landing nearby.

"That was some show," commented Wufei.

"HQ to Earth," said Une's voice. "Status report."

"Vessel has crashed 15 miles north of Lake Michigan," said Heero. "Proceeding to enter the ship now."

"Be careful, or Relena'll have my head."

"Roger that."

"What's this?" Anne said as her favorite program was replaced by a news bulletin.

"_We interrupt this program to bring you an important announcement. Just moments ago we received word that space colonies CA102, DC123, and AL109 were completely destroyed, announcing the arrival of an alien warship. While no weapons were fired, the energy and speed of the ship, along with its armored hull, destroyed all three colonies. After entering the Earth's atmosphere, it's passage decimated New York City, and it finally crashed in the Canadian territories. The Preventers are already on the scene. We will update you as more details are released."_

She stared at the screen, then turned of the TV, opened a hidden panel, and journeyed down into her secret Mobile Suit hanger. There, she gazed at her recently finished Gundum, Nemesis.

"Well, I guess we'll see some action after all, Nemesis. I was hoping this wouldn't happen, but I guess there's no help for it." she said, and began combat readiness checks.

Duo looked up in surprise as Hilde charged into the room, panting. Before he could speak, she told him about the news report.

"You gotta be kidding me. An alien warship crashed into Earth?" Duo asked in disbelief.

"Check out the news," said Hilde, turning on the TV.

__

"Continuing our earlier story, we have just received casualty reports. Over 12 million people are confirmed dead or missing, from space colonies _CA102, DC123, AL109, and New York City. We have received word that Preventers Heero Yuy and Wufei Chang have entered the craft. Again, we will update you as more details are released."_

"What's going on?" asked Duo.

Heero and Wufei explored the massive alien vessel, soon finding their way to the bridge. As they stepped in, the bodies of the dead greeted them again. "Look's like the whole crew's dead," commented Heero.

"Almost, but not quite," a voice said, startling both of them.

"Who's there?!" called Heero.

A man got up from behind one of the forward consoles, saying, "My name is Zosmo. Who are you?"

"My name's Heero Huy, and this is my partner, Wufei," replied Heero. 

"How can you speak our language?" asked Wufei. "There's no way we can both have the same native language."

"Zor studied your people, and your language, before we came, and taught all of us how to speak it," replied Zosmo.

"Why have you come here?" asked Heero. Your decent destroyed three colonies, and one of our largest cities. There are over 10 million confirmed dead, and another 2 million missing."

"I am sorry," replied Zosmo. "This battlefortress is extremely powerful, and we were trying to keep it out of the wrong hands. Before we could escape, the Zentraedi attacked us. They almost got boarded us. Luckily, we got away."

"The Zentraedi?" asked Heero.

"Yes," replied Zosmo. "They are a race of giants created through genetic engineering. They are made solely for battle. They know no life other than that of the solder. They can't even repair their own ships. They live only to fight. We intercepted the orders sent to them by the Robotech Masters, the rulers of our civilization. They have been ordered to capture this ship and destroy whatever world it lands on."

"Did you say _any _world?" demanded Heero.

"Yes. I am sorry about this, but you must fight to save your world now. Luckily, we should have some time, since we set our fold system for maximum interference. It should take them about 10 years to find us."

Wufei went to the forward window as Heero said, "That's good news. We should be able to reconstruct our military in that amount of time. We just have to convince the President."

"We just got our chance," said Wufei. "Une just showed up in the command plane."

"Let's go greet them," said Heero.

Shortly afterward Heero and Wufei introduced Zosmo to Une and told Une about the danger. She just shook her head and said, "Let's go tell the president. I don't think he's going to like this."

Two hours later, Une introduced Zosmo to the ESUN President. As they shook hands, Heero's and Relena gazed at each other, but their attention was soon wrenched back to Zosmo as he retold his tale.

After the tale, the president stood and spoke. "It is obvious that we have no choice but to arm ourselves for war, however, we will still attempt to opening dialog with these Zentraedi. Should that fail, war will be inevitable. Therefore, let us arm ourselves for battle, so that we can prepare for war, but we shall strive for peace."

_Here we go again, _thought Heero. _Another war. This'll never end._

To be Continued…


End file.
